


Strike a Delicate Balance

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Wayne Academy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Random Literary References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five Robins are prefect equivalents at a prestigious boarding school (Wayne Academy) that is 35% Battle School (a la "Ender’s Game"), 15% the Academy of "Firefly" fame, 40% Hogwarts, and 10% Miss Minchin’s School for Girls.</p><p>That sort of makes them family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Delicate Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Orson Scott Card's "Ender's Game."

_“With Ender we have to strike a delicate balance. Isolate him enough that he remains creative—otherwise he’ll adopt the systems here and we’ll lose him. At the same time, we need to make sure he keeps a strong ability to lead.”_

-Orson Scott Card; _Ender’s Game_  


* * *

An inarticulate howl was the first sign of dissention among the ranks, but it was shortly followed by the crashing open of Tim’s dorm room door. The advent of a ten year old and ensuing slam were followed by yet more howling.

“You’re dead, Baby Bat!”

“Jason!” Dick protested, mildly scandalized as he leapt up to cross the room and reinforce the door. “He’s practically your brother!”

“He is my brother! And that gives me the right to kill him,” Jason shouted, still trying to shoulder the door open. “As many times as I want to!”

Damian had taken the opportunity to scale Dick, and from his current perch on the older boy’s shoulders, he continued to taunt Jason through the door. Something about the color pink …

Despite all the commotion, Tim sat quietly at his desk and continued working on his homework with the inner zen of an entire temple. Steph admired that amount of obliviousness; she really did.

Then the door gave way and Dick stumbled backwards, dropping Damian onto the bed. Steph couldn’t help herself. She squeaked as the littlest one put her between him and the oncoming mountain of furious Jason Todd.

The sound made Jason freeze, but he shook it off. He was still angry, and still determined to inflict pain and/or misery on the youngest Robin. “Give him up, Steph,” he demanded, looming over them.

Bravely, Steph raised her arms to bar the way. “No.” Damian promptly wrapped his arms around her neck as if he were a normal affectionate child, but Steph had been a Robin long enough to recognize cold calculation and emotional manipulation. So help her, if Damian was making faces behind her back, she would serve him hog-tied on a silver platter to the older Robin. “Not without good reason,” she amended.

Damian huffed, and sat back with injured dignity. The youngest of them was half-cat and half hell-spawn.

Jason sputtered, and started looking around for support. Dick shrugged from where he lay sprawled on the floor, and Tim was still ignoring them magnificently.

It was just another day at the Wayne Academy.


End file.
